


This Is Your Fate Now

by The_Twister



Series: Edgar Is Dangerous [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jail Visit, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael may be out of the hole now but it seemed Ryan had been right. He was protecting Gavin and Ray from Edgar. An Edgar who would love to team up with someone to ruin their new formed happiness and lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man is Convicted

Michael stood at Ryan's door when he was taken away. "You'll pay for this!!!" Ryan yelled as he was hauled off. Michael sighed deeply and couldn't help but smile slightly. He had accomplished what he had seen as the impossible.

The police asked him many questions about everything and Michael admitted he was the last of the victims. The other two worked with him. The police nodded to that and asked Michael how long he hasn't been at work for.

"Oh... For about two or three months? I lost track after the first week here to be honest." Michael informed the policemen. "I'm fine though." He smiled brightly to the policemen. "Just peachy." He added.

They drove him back to the office where he was welcomed with hugs and kisses onto his cheek from Gavin. "It's so great to see you, boi!" Gavin smiled brightly. He kept Michael in a long hug before he let the other go.

"Nice to see you again, Michael." Ray piped up from Michael's other side with a smile. Michael smiled back to him before he pulled the other into a hug.

"It's great to finally see you two. And again, thanks for the help with Ryan. It really helped." Michael added to the end.

"Of course, we have wanted you back. We'd do anything for that." Gavin explained to Michael who smiled to him for that.

"Good to know." Michael told him before he led them to the policemen outside.

"Hey Gavin!" Burnie walked up to them and went to pull Gavin aside. Getting a glare from Ray who went to follow Michael outside.

"What's that about?" Michael asked Ray who waved it off with a frown.

"Burnie has been taking Gavin out of the office more and more. They've been hanging out and other shit." Ray told Michael who frowned.

"Has Gavin said the reason why they've been together so much?" Ray shook his head. "Has he made time for you? Since you two are together."

Ray bit his lip to that and he sighed. "He hasn't really, no. I thought that maybe planning game nights at least once a week then he'd come. He has come so far but he said that he had to cancel on the upcoming one." Ray told Michael.

Michael frowned to that deeply and wondered what to say. "Well, Burnie does the podcast with Gavin. So, I'm sure they are just speaking about that. And all this other stuff. But just remind Gavin who he's with. That he is with you. And I'm sure that'll snap him out of all this ditching." Michael waved it off now and Ray nodded to that with a soft smile.

"Thanks Michael, you always know what to do and say." Ray stated before he was pulled away to talk to another policeman while Michael talked to one also.

Gavin was out a little later and talked to the policemen about his capture with Ryan. He choose not to testify though and neither did Ray. They didn't want to see him again. "Gav, can I talk to you over here?" Gavin looked to Ray and nodded as he went to follow him.

"What did you need to talk about, X-Ray?" Gavin smiled warmly to him.

"About us." Gavin's smile faltered. "And just how it's been lately." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck to this. "I know we haven't been hanging out lately and everything because of Burnie but I... I want us back, Gavin. I want us to be lovesick fools again." Ray told him and Gavin looked at him with a soft sad smile before he nodded.

"I'm sorry, X-ray. I didn't mean to make you feel left out at all. I didn't mean to ignore you so much either. I'll go tell Burnie we have to cancel on our thing and I'll be there for sure for game night." Gavin had brought Ray close for a hug. Kissing him on the lips softly.

Michael was a little ways off and was still talking to a policeman. He watched the two interact. He rubbed at his chest as he saw just how close the two had gotten when he was away. He looked back to the policeman and saw his lips moving but he had tuned him out. "Got it." He responded automatically before going to walk back into the office.

The policemen stayed though to question the other two office mates. Geoff and Jack denied knowing anything though there was clearly evidence against them both.

"If you confess then we promise you two will most likely get community service. Since both of you were forced into said kidnappings." The policeman told them both.

Jack sighed and he admitted to what he had to do with Geoff following suit after. "Please, come with us sirs."

Michael watched the two get taken away in police cars and Burnie walked into the office at that moment. "I guess this means we'll have to put the lads on different projects for a while." Burnie sighed and Michael looked at him with a frown. "Or you guys can continue said videos. Just with the three of you until Ray leaves." Burnie added.

Michael blinked, he had forgotten about Ray leaving the office. "When is Ray leaving?" Michael asked Burnie who only shrugged.

"Not sure, Ray hasn't set a date yet really." Burnie looked to Michael who had looked past him to Ray and Gavin. "Oh Gavin!" Burnie had turned to see where the other was looking. "I've got to talk to you, man!" He smiled.

"Sorry, Ray and I are heading out for lunch! It'll have to wait, Burnie!" Gavin waved the other off and walked out with Ray after.

"What the hell?" Burnie frowned and Michael glanced to him. "What was that about? Gavin doesn't say no to me!" Burnie huffed and growled before he left.

Michael sighed and went to follow after Burnie. "Hey!" He caught the others attention. "I think I have a solution." Michael said to him.

"A solution for what?" Burnie quirked an eyebrow to the other. Looking him over briefly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"A solution for Gavin. You want him, don't you?" Burnie nodded to him. "I can help you." Burnie pursed his lips then began to laugh.

"Wow, being with Ryan so long really fucked you up, didn't it?!" Burnie laughed more and he wiped a tear that went down his cheek.

"Well, do you want my help or not?" Michael frowned and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Burnie cleared his throat and snickered. "Yeah, I'd gladly accept your help. And thank Ryan for me when you go visit him." Michael kept frowning. "It's obvious you're going to visit him, Michael. You two must have grown quite attached to one another."

Michael said nothing as he waved it off and went to walk past him. "I don't need to answer to you." Michael snapped and walked away.

\---

Gavin sighed softly as he and Ray were waiting in line for food. "How do you think Michael will act now?" Ray asked him.  Gavin looked to him when he asked the question. "He seems different." Ray stated.

Gavin thought about it and he frowned. "You have a point there." Gavin said and he looked to Ray. "Staying with Ryan so long... Those two months must have done something to Michael." Gavin looked down to that. "What should we do about it though?" He asked Ray.

Ray shook his head. "I thought that maybe he'd be okay, you know? That he'd be a normal Michael." He told him. "Not all distant like he is now." Ray sighed. "I was looking forward to seeing him but now that I have. I'm just wary of him now." He told Gavin.

"I understand." Gavin mumbled and he looked at Ray. "We need to get into the flow of team lads though." He told him. "So we'll have to start inviting Michael out." Gavin informed him.

Ray scoffed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, then we'll have the second half of Team Crazy Mad against us, Gav. I really don't want that." He told Gavin with a sigh. "I'd rather he stay at least a little bit sane." Ray stated.

"Ray, I highly doubt that Michael is all but sane. Three months he stayed with Ryan. Three months he endured whatever Ryan would throw at him." Gavin told him. "So, I don't think Michael is sane anymore." He informed him.

Ray sighed deeply. "Yeah, I guess so." Ray rubbed his face. "What do we do then?" He asked him.

Gavin looked at Ray when he spoke. "Keep him in sight. And just watch him." He told him. "That's all we can do for now." He told him. "Let's stop talking about this and enjoy lunch, yeah?" Gavin nudged Ray in the arm who nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's eat then!" Ray smiled brightly to Gavin. Kissing his cheek before they went to sit down at a table.

-Two months earlier-

Michael groaned as he woke up. His lower half was sore and so were his arms. His mouth was oddly dry then he remembered the cloth that once been in his mouth. He shifted only slightly until he felt pain shot up his legs. "Fuck..." He groaned out. Going to roll onto his back and he stared up to the ceiling.

"I see you're awake." Michael jumped to hearing a voice. He swallowed and tried to sit up but the pain was too much so he laid back down. "I wouldn't sit up or even move." The voice got closer and Michael tried to roll away from him. "Michael, you've got to relax and not move too much." He told him and went to sit down.

"Yeah, well seeing you this early in the morning isn't nice." Michael sighed and he tried to keep moving away. "I'd rather die." His voice cracked.

Ryan chuckles softly to that and he went to rub Michael's bare hip. "Is that so, Edgar?" He inquired and Michael arched a brow. He glanced to Ryan confused and Michael frowned.

"Did you just call me Edgar?" Michael frowned. He soon went to sit up to get away from Ryan but Ryan was a step ahead.

Michael was pinned to the bed and he was staring up to the other. "Yes, I called you Edgar because you're Edgar." Michael struggled against Ryan but only received more pressure on his wrists from being held down. "Stop moving." Ryan told him sternly and Michael thrashed more in his hold.

"L-Let me go! Damn it!" Michael yelled but his voice cracked. And tears began to gather in his eyes once Ryan squeezed his raw wrists. "R-Ryan..." Michael gritted his teeth.

"Shame that you're not holding yourself together, Michael. I thought you'd be able to. Guess I was wrong." Michael took a couple of breaths as the other spoke. "Or should I say Edgar." Ryan smirked when Michael's chest began to quickly rise and fall.

"I'm not Edgar, you fuck!!!" Michael yelled and began to thrash against Ryan's hold. Trying in any possible way to get away from Ryan and his sturdy hold. Nothing was working and Michael was getting tired. He could feel pain prickling up the sore muscles there. "I fucking hate you." Michael said through gritted teeth after he took a breath in.

Ryan hummed to that as Michael's movements calmed down. His voice was cracking everywhere as he spoke and his body became sorer. "Edgar, you don't hate me. You love me." Ryan cooed to him. "And you know why you're here, Edgar. You're going to endanger the company. We can't have that. Now can we?" Ryan hummed and he leaned down to place a sloppy kiss on the others lips.

Michael made a disgusted sound as he turned his head away. Lifting his wrist up to wipe the others saliva off his mouth right in front of him. “How could I endanger anyone at the company?” Michael asked as he didn’t glance back to Ryan. He didn’t feel like seeing his angry eyes.

“Ray and Gavin are close, Michael.” Ryan explained to him. “And they’ll just get closer without you there. Do you really think they’ll wait for you? They never have and never will, Edgar.” Ryan stood at his words. “They’re already together and you know that. They have not included you and you know this.” Ryan went to stand at the end of the bed. “You love them both but I think you know that they don’t feel the same about you.” Ryan stated.

Michael pursed his lips to what Ryan was saying. Sure, he knew that Ray and Gavin were close. They already had this close relationship that he wanted with the two. He wanted Team Lads to be a whole thing but only X-Ray and Vav were a thing. Team Nice Dynamite had withered away somewhere within time and it had mostly became the superhero duo. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael’s voice was soft as he spoke.

“What is Gavin and Ray doing to get you out of here? Are they even trying?” Ryan asked Michael as he placed a knee on the edge of the bed. Sliding his phone easily out of his pocket to dial someone and he put it on speaker.

_**Hello? Jack speaking.** _

“Hello there, Jack.” Ryan cleared his throat. “I want an update on something. I’m pretty sure you know too. So, what are the two lads up to currently?” Ryan heard some sound in the background and he smirked.

_**They’ve been hanging out from what I hear. Burnie is getting closer to Gavin is what I can see. But Gavin and Ray are sticking together no matter what.** _

“Are they trying to get Michael back?” Ryan asked as he knew he had Michael’s attention now.

Michael went to sit up properly as Ryan had his conversation with Jack. This could determine a lot of things at the moment. It’d determine if he had to stay with Ryan longer or if he should really try to escape from the dreaded room. Escape so he could see the other two and comfort them accordingly. But if they didn’t need them then what was he good for? Gavin had been drifting away from him. He knew that but Ray. Ray was still close to Michael. Ray still wanted to save Michael. Didn’t he want to?

_**That doesn’t seem to be their main concern at the moment. It seems they’ve gone to Burnie for help with their addiction to your gruel though and he is slowly helping them. Gavin has mentioned Michael from time to time in a hurry under his breath but it seems he is forgotten after a while.** _

Ryan finally glanced at Michael and made eye contact with him. A sly smile forming on his lips. “Thank you for the information, Jack. It really does help me out.” Ryan stated.

They weren’t even trying. They were more concerned with their wellbeing than Michael’s. Michael was nothing to them and something in Michael just began to unwind. He looked away from Ryan who looked pleased with the information that had been given and that’s when he began to tune out the rest of it.

If the other two lads didn’t care about him then what was he going to do? Just let everything still happen to himself. Let himself be taken advantage of on a daily basis or would he accept it? He must have been in the place for a while now, right? Then there was something he remembered that Ryan had said but he was still on the phone. Wait, he was still on the phone.

_**Burnie, has been speaking to them for a while. For about three weeks now. Ever since they gave themselves up to you. I don’t know what he did but I do know that Michael is not supposed to be said around them, Ryan. Burnie has strictly told us not to mention him.** _

Ryan laughed to that and he was now pacing the area in front of the end of the bed. Michael watched him then that made him wonder just how long it had been since Ryan forced himself onto him. He hadn’t been out for a week had he? Jack was speaking like it had been much longer than Ryan had told him or was he being lied to?

“Well, thank you Jack. Please do keep me updated. See you later.” Ryan hung up and he looked to Michael. “Oh look, you’re up again.” Michael frowned to that. “You fell asleep as I was on the phone. Do you not remember?” Michael shook his head.

“Did you never take up Gavin and Ray’s offer about replacing me?” Michael asked him and Ryan arched a brow.

“No, I didn’t take them up on the offer because you offered yourself to me. Why are you asking me that now? That was three weeks ago, Edgar.” Ryan stated. “You’ve been here since then. Only you in this room.” Ryan stated and he went to sit by Michael. “You’ve almost been here for a full month.” Ryan stated and he smirked slightly.

“But when... That night you told me that it had only been a week.” Michael stumbled on his words. His days were melting together and nothing was making sense. What has been happening all this time?

“Right, that was then. This is now, Michael.” Ryan stated and Michael noted how he exchanged between Edgar and Michael a lot. “I’ve been making sure you’re clean and everything but you’re never fully awake. After that night you shut yourself down.” Ryan explained then he smiled warmly to him. “And if I was truthful then I’d tell you more but I think it’s better to keep it from you.”

“I have every right to know.” Michael defended himself and Ryan scoffed to that.

“You already know what the lads think of you as of this moment, Michael. What more do you want? Maybe the next time where you’re fully awake and functional then maybe I’ll share more with you.” Ryan stated and crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides you don’t get to know now.” Ryan dismissed the subject and exited the room.

Michael frowned to the other leaving and tried to remember anything that had gone on the past several weeks. It was all a blur though just like he said. He barely remember anything besides that night and a couple other things but they didn’t want to completely reveal themselves yet it seemed. But Ryan had been right about the other two. It seemed that they were preoccupied and Burnie had gotten to them in that amount of time.

He glanced around the room and he saw that his phone was on the dresser. It was charging and an annoying light was flashing up towards him. He shifted his legs and winced to how sore they felt. Frowning to that since he now knew the night had happened a few weeks ago. He shouldn’t be this sore should he?

He was about to get up when he realized something. His eyes going wide and it caused him to fall back onto the bed with a yelp.

“I told you not to move. You should be sore from last night.” Ryan came in with some tasty looking chicken and some nice looking sides. No more the gruel was in sight but Michael gave him the evil eye. “Yes, your half asleep spells are the perfect moments to get you to do whatever I want. So sue me if I had a little fun over the last few weeks. I only do deserve them. At least I made sure you were always clean and well fed, Edgar.” Ryan hummed and handed him the tray of food with a cocky smile. “Now eat up. You’ll need to keep your strength up.” Ryan purred to him. Letting a finger trail down Michael’s cheek before he pulled away.

“Give me my phone.” Michael demanded as he kept the tray on his lap. Ryan glanced back to him then pointed to the device that was charging on the dresser and Michael nodded.

“Nah, if you can actually get up and get it after you eat then you can have it then. Right now just eat up, Edgar.” Ryan smiled warmly to Michael who glared at him. “Hey, I’m not telling you outright no. I am saying if you can stand after you eat and everything then you can. If you can’t then tough. You don’t get to see your phone.” Ryan stated.

Michael sighed and began to eat the food that was given to him. Finding the taste was actually pretty pleasant and easy to handle. He glanced to Ryan who was just watching him. Michael wanted to slow down in eating but he was hungry so he couldn’t help but clean everything off of his plate with a satisfied groan.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Ryan took the empty tray and he went to leave the room right when Michael tried to stand up. He stayed at the doorway to watch the other struggle and begin to wobble about halfway there.

“R-Ryan?” Michael muttered as he felt his vision swim and he fell to his knees. He grabbed ahold of the bed and lifted himself up with a heavy pant. He glanced up to see two Ryan’s and everything was getting increasingly blurry.

“Why don’t you go back to bed?” Ryan smiled. “That’d be best, Edgar.” Michael leaned into him and grabbed onto Ryan’s shirt once he felt the others body against his own. “Actually lets have some fun, Edgar.” Michael heard the other purr into his ear then his mind goes blank.

-Present Time-

He had spaced out again. Right when Ray was speaking to him too. “Earth to Michael. You there man?” Ray frowned to the other who blinked up to him. “Have you been listening to me?”

“Yes.” Michael lied as he furrowed his eyebrows to the other. “Why wouldn’t I be listening? I always listen to you, Ray.” He was offended though he really hadn’t been listening.

Ray rolled his eyes to that. “I was inviting you to game night with Gavin and me tonight. Would you like to come? But if you have other things to do then that’s understandable. Just thought it’d be pretty fun if we all got together and had a lad’s night. After being separated for so long.” Ray explained to him.

Michael nodded to that. “Sure, that sounds fun.” He wanted to say more but instead he forced a smile to Ray who smiled back. “After work, right?” Michael asked and Ray nodded to him. “Alright, is it at your place?” Ray nodded to that.

“Well, mine and Gavin’s place yeah.” Ray informed Michael who gave him a look. “We moved in with each other about a month ago. Guess I should’ve told you that.” Ray rubbed his arm with a soft chuckle. “Sorry about that, Michael.”

Michael kept himself from getting too angry and he did a sweet smile to Ray. “Nah, its fine Ray! I wasn’t here a month ago.” He stated and his smile faltered. “Not like it’s a big deal.” He said softly and Ray frowned.

“We really tried to look for you.” Ray stated and Michael knew that was a lie. “We just couldn’t gather the proper evidence against him for you. There wasn’t enough out here.” That was also a lie.

Ryan told him a lot of things and the part about not having evidence in the office was a lie. Ryan had tons of evidence in the office. It had just been Geoff and Jack at the time but it was still there. Incriminating evidence that would have saved Michael from Ryan’s clutches sooner if Gavin and Ray had only convinced the two gents to confess to their crimes.

“I know all of that, Ray. Don’t worry about it.” Michael smiled again to him. “I’ll meet you both there.” Michael stated and he went to turn away from the other.

Gavin walked up to the two of them and he glanced to Ray then to Michael. “Look forward to seeing you there, boi!” Gavin chirped and grabbed Ray to speak to him.

Michael glanced their way and scoffed before looking back to the computer screen.

“You sure we should invite him, Gav?” Ray asked Gavin as they walked out to the kitchen area that was right outside the office.

“Of course, Ray. It’d be horrible if we didn’t at least invite him out with us. We still care for him though he really does seem distant with us both.” Gavin sighed and Ray pursed his lips. “Look, if tonight doesn’t go as you want it to then we don’t have to invite him again. Then we can plan another night for this week that we can hang out, love. You alright with that?” Ray nodded to him and smiled to him slightly “Alright, let’s try and have a fun night then with Michael.” Gavin brought Ray close for a kiss.


	2. Awkward Gaming Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes over to Ray and Gavin's place for some gaming.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to do here, Michael." Burnie tried to explain to the other. He didn't want him going with Gavin and Ray that night. He didn't want him near the two at all. In fact he'd rather have Michael away but he was an important asset to the company. He was the star of rage quit and he'd rather not have that show disappear.

"What am I not getting? Please do enlighten me, Burnie." Michael stared wide to him and he chuckled before shaking his head. "Look, they invited me and I am taking the invitation. Why the hell not?" Michael had been stopped when he was packing up to leave.

"Because it's much too soon for you to be joining back up with them. Trust me. They don't trust you, Michael." Burnie assured him but all that did was make the other angry.

Michael smacked the hand away that was about to rest on his shoulder. "Hands off buster and if they didn't both feel comfortable with me then they wouldn't have invited me. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Michael growled to him.

Burnie frowned then shrugged it off as he went to cross his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm sure you know everything about the two since you spent the last two months with them. That's only logical, correct?" Burnie stated and Michael threw him a look. "Fine! I'll get out of ya fucking hair about this. But I am warning you to not be surprised if it's awkward as shit when you get there, Michael!" Burnie poked the other in the chest which caused Michael to rub at the place he had poked.

"Psh, I'll be fine. They'll be fine with me there. Nothing will be wrong. Nothing at all."

Michael had been wrong. Once he had stepped into the apartment was when it got awkward. It was like Gavin forgot how to speak to him in closed circles and Ray was just quiet with Michael like he had been when he first started working for Roosterteeth. 'You've got to be fucking kidding me...' Michael sighed as he set the case of beer down on the table.

"Uh, beers for tonight?" Ray's words were hurried and Michael nodded to him. "I'll get those for you." Michael frowned to this and watched him put it into the fridge. He then turned his attention to the other skittery lad who began to mess with the Xbox that Ray had. He was sure they'd be playing some Cloudberry Kingdom shit or maybe some other game. Whatever he chose though was a game that would be more than welcomed from Michael's perspective.

"Remember the game we wanted to play, Gav?" Michael's attention went to Ray. When had the other moved over there so quickly? Fuck had he spaced out? He had been doing that a lot lately. Including having these weird flashbacks to the months prior with Ryan. He just hoped he didn't get like that while he was with the other two.

The flow of the night seemed to go smoother once they all got into their gaming moods. It seemed normal for a moment. Michael was yelling at Gavin about not doing things though granted he had managed to stop doing that in the office. He could do it once they were away from the office and in their homes though. Michael would yell at him as much as he'd like.

Though he probably should be paying attention to his words. Those were important not to mess up. He had the chances of slipping Edgar or possibly something along the lines, you're the one in the hole now bitch. Then he'd laugh it off or try to.

Because that is what happened at that exact moment. He had gotten so heavily involved into the game that he didn't even notice he had let it slipped out. The phrase just rolled off of his tongue like he had practiced it in front of the mirror so many times that it hadn't fazed him anymore. That was the problem though. It didn't faze him but Ray and Gavin had stopped playing just to stare at him.

Yes, at the current moment he was being stared at. Did he care? Yeah, he kind of did. It was just one phrase. Not like he had meant to let it slip. It just slipped out.

"What was that?" Gavin's voice was a bit too high for Michael's liking. He couldn't help but be annoyed to how tense the two of them had gotten with that one phrase. Sure, it was something that Ryan would say but he hadn't meant it. Right? He hadn't meant it.

"It was a joke. Learn to take a joke, Gav." Michael just waved it off but it felt like it hadn't been just that. The game was unpaused and Michael glanced over to Gavin. He could be the one in the hole now, right? It's not like you can't replace Edgar. Besides Edgar is the one in the hole. No one else besides Edgar.

-A month earlier-

Michael had begun to stop eating. He had gotten the gist of Ryan lacing his food with some form of sleeping pills. Or something that made him barely remember anything the next morning or next fucking week. Either way, Michael protested to eating any meals now. He even denied the water from the man.

"Really? It's from a bottle, Michael! What could I possibly do with a fucking bottle?" Sure, he was being paranoid but it was better than just letting Ryan have his way with him over and over to the point that it would be okay in a sense. He wasn't going to be like Belle from beauty and the beast. Oh fuck no. He'd rather die than fall in love with a monster.

That wasn't Ryan's goal though and Michael sort of guessed that he was just being converted. Well, something along those lines but he wasn't too sure yet.

"Knowing you a lot of things could be done with a bottle. You're a crazy motherfucker, Ryan." Michael sighed as he shifted on the bed where he was tied up at. Ryan must have tied him up last night when he was sleeping. He didn't have any bounds on his wrists when he went to sleep, only when he woke up.

Ryan shook his head to that. "Look the seal isn't broken on this. There are no holes in it." Ryan squeezed the bottle. "See? You're being paranoid for no reason." He told him and went to set the bottle down next to him.

"How can I not be paranoid? I'm trapped in a fucking room with you all this time!! How can you prove I'm not being paranoid you asshole!" Michael yelled as he tried to move against the bounds on his wrists.

"First of all, it's been awhile since I've done anything to you." Ryan stated as he went over to Michael. "Second, I had you tied up for your own safety. You've been sleepwalking." Michael furrowed his brows. He hadn't asked about the ties on him. He had just presumed the other did things to him. "Stop." Michael blinked to this.

"What am I doing?" Michael asked confused and Ryan sighed deeply. "I'm just... Just sitting here." He told him.

"No, you're presuming things. And saying shit under your breath. Which is really fucking annoying." Ryan stated. "You keep saying a lot of things too." He said. "So, inform me what you've been saying, Michael." He stated and then sat down by the other. "Enlighten me in the ways of the Edgar." Ryan said.

"Edgar? Look! I'm not any god damn Edgar!!!" Michael thrashed against the bounds and he growled to Ryan. "I won't ever be Edgar, you sick fuck. I'm Michael and that's the only person I'll ever be." Ryan hushed him and he set his hand onto Michael's chest. He shifted then threw his leg over so he could straddle Michael's lap easily.

"Let me show you something, Edgar." Ryan's voice was strangely soft and Michael froze at the position they were in.

A soft touch on his neck caused Michael's body to shudder and he revealed the expanse of skin to Ryan.

Ryan hummed to the automatic response and he leaned down to mouth at the skin. He began to mark it until the skin was a purple blue like the other ones were on Michael's pale collarbone and shoulders. His fingers glided down Michael's bare chest with the softest of touches. Skimming past his nipples and down his stomach. Tracing over to his hips where he grabbed causing Michael to gasp in surprise.

Michael's hips rose to Ryan's touch but thumbs kept him from going up any further than he was allowed. "You're used to this." Michael's low moans were interrupted by Ryan. He choked on one and he opened his eyes but then he had to wonder when he had closed them. "Your body craves my touches." Ryan's hand rubs down from Michael's hip to his boxers then under the material there. Just skimming by the underside of his twitching cock.

Michael whimpered to the minimal contact then he cursed. "F-Fuck me..." Michael groaned as he tried to tilt his hips up more. Ryan tsked though and held him down.

"An impatient Edgar is a mistreated Edgar. Just relax." Ryan cooed to him. "You'll get what you want once I feel like you deserve it." Ryan informed him and Michael clenched his hands. He pulled on the bounds so he could run his hands through Ryan's hair. To do something with them besides just letting himself be taken like he was some piece of meat. Though he was sure he wasn't that to Ryan anymore. He was Edgar to the other. The scary thing was that he was starting to believe the other that he was indeed Edgar.

His attention was brought back to the activity at hand when Ryan had slipped his underwear off and slipped a hand around his hardening cock. Slipping his thumb over the tip to spread around the pre-cum there. "F-Fuck..." Michael's muscles relaxed once Ryan began to jack him off. Twisting his hand in a certain way and putting pressure on it from time to time.

It wasn't until Ryan licked the tip and slid it inside his mouth that Michael's moans got louder. He bucked his hips but one steady hand on his hip was preventing him from face fucking Ryan. He growled to the stoppage but moaned once Ryan slipped more of him inside his mouth. "R-Ryan..." His breath hitched and he leaned his head back against the pillows.

His eyes had once again closed as he focused on the pleasure and only opened them once he felt a tap on his neck. He looked down to Ryan and felt fingers tap his mouth. He obliged just because he knew there was also something there for him.

Michael licked the digits before slipping them into his mouth. Trying his best to get them wet without being able to use his hands. "R-Ryan..." He moaned around the fingers then he groaned once he felt the loss of a mouth around his still erect cock. "Ryan...!" It was more of a whine now causing Ryan to chuckle lowly.

"My dear Edgar, don't worry you'll get what you want in the end." Ryan slipped the saliva coated fingers into Michael easily. One finger then two and he began to stretch Michael. Twisting them and curling them up until Michael's body lifted off the mattress with a loud moan. "Bingo." Ryan growled to the erotic sight before he slid the fingers out.

He reached over and grabbed a bottle with Michael watching him. Michael followed his every movement and he whimpered as Ryan moved him by his hips which were getting bruised. "Ryan..." Michael's breathless call of his name caused a shudder to run up Ryan’s spine.

Ryan growled to him as he coated his own erection before he positioned himself against Michael. "You want this? Need it?" All Michael could do was merely nod to Ryan as he tried to move his hips.

Ryan tsked to his actions before he slid slowly inside of him. A low moan slipping out of the other below him. Ryan sighed at the tightness that welcomed him before he began to move. Grabbing onto the others hips to begin his rougher thrusts.

Nails bit into Michael's skin at his hips and he hissed to the pain until a moan interrupted the mess. He'd moan and groan at times but mostly it was a mantra of Ryan's name. Or he heard himself begging for more and wasn't able to stop himself anymore because he was beginning to accept the roughness. Everything about this crazy Edgar shit was past a certain point that Michael was just beginning to accept that he'd spend forever stuck in Ryan's basement.

It's not like the other two lads cared. Not like they loved him. They didn't fucking care about him.

It took him a while but he noticed kisses being placed on his cheeks and a thumb was tracing his bottom lip. "What's the matter?" Ryan's voice was soft and Michael couldn't help but begin to sob.

"They didn't love me. They've never loved me. W-Why did I fool myself that they'd love someone like me." Ryan wiped his tears away with a soft coo.

"Hey, shhh... I love you, buddy." Ryan held Michael's face in both his hands now and Michael stared at him through the glass of tears. "I've always loved you, Edgar..." Michael shuddered to the names and he accepts the kiss that Ryan's places on his lips because how could he not?

At least he is loved by someone though it's entirely fucked up. But he's fucked up in the head to even let himself be assimilated like this. His began to calm down though as the kiss was deepened and he groaned as Ryan scratched down from his chest, to his sides, then to his hips. Rehooking his nails onto Michael's hips as he began to thrust into him again.

Michael let the pleasure take over the overwhelming need to cry. He focused on the roughness of Ryan's thrusts and couldn't help but beg for more. He needed the other two off his mind and it was the only way. Only to let himself sink lower to the depths of being called Edgar.

He let his legs be pushed back as Ryan repositioned himself to slam back into Michael. His mind going back to the sex. He cried out once Ryan hit that bundle of nerves and Ryan growled to the reaction that came from the other. "All mine." Michael moaned loudly as he felt scratches down his thighs. "Only mine." Ryan lowered down and bit down on Michael's shoulder.

Michael cried out but begged for Ryan to go faster. For more than he could possibly handle. Ryan sped up, though Michael knew it'd be an overload of pleasure. His hands were clenched and his short nails were already biting into the skin of his palm. His loud moans entangling with the sound of Ryan's primal groans.

"R-Ryan!" Michael's toes curled as he felt the orgasm. Some of it landing on Ryan's chest then his own landed on his stomach. He had lifted himself off the mattress a certain amount then he collapsed back onto it with a heavy pant.

Ryan kept pounding into Michael until he bent over and captured Michael's lips in his own. Thrusting hard one last time to come inside of Michael who groaned to the warmness slipping inside of him.

Ryan pulled out and went to lay down by Michael. Only out of breathe slightly. He shifted and laid on his side to admire Michael's body. "How are you feeling, Edgar?"

"Better..." Michael muttered and he turned his head slightly to the other with a lazy smile. He looked away to the ceiling though.

"Good." Ryan went to lean up on his elbow and he undid the ties on Michael's wrists. "I think you deserve an upgrade for being so well behaved today, Edgar. A few nights in my room with me." Michael blinked and he felt thumbs rub over the raw skin on his wrists. He twitched to the pain that spread from it and he looked at Ryan. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to carry you up there. Highly doubt you can even walk." Ryan laughed and Michael couldn't help but scowl to him.

Ryan smirked at him before he got up to get cleaned up. "I'm getting cleaned up too, right?" Michael asked as he sat up as much as he could. His lower back hurt a lot though and so did his legs.

"Sooner or later." Ryan waved it off. "If you can do it yourself." There was that cruel side. Ryan kept smirking to Michael as he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Motherfucker..." Michael growled and tried to get up but fell back onto the bed. His legs were so sore from so many nights of sex and not moving that he had to relearn how to walk. "Fucker..." He whispered under his breath and tried to walk to the bathroom as the shower was going.

-Present Time-

Michael was glad he opted out of the next session because he had spaced out so badly that Gavin had patted his shoulder. "Hey, what's going on my boi? You alright? We have been trying to get your attention but you haven't been responding." There was so much concern laced into the question but Michael felt it was all fake.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gav." Michael smiled to him warmly and he shifted slightly. "Just thinking about things." He glanced away but he had seen the other two exchange a look.

"Did you want to go home, Michael? We can take you home." Ray stated as Michael could hear the nervousness there. Gavin cleared his throat then coughed after and he smiled to Michael.

"Or if you know need something then we can get it for you. Want some food or something to drink?" Gavin asked and Michael nodded to him.

"Food would be good. Thanks Gav." Michael smiled to him. He waited till the other was out of the room to turn his attention to Ray. "Do you have a problem with me being here, Ray?" He glared.

Ray had been messing with his beanie when he heard the question and he messed with the zipper of his twitch jacket. "Not really no. You're just so out of it. Should you really be at work or in public?" Ray swallowed his words and regretted saying them.

"Why? Do you think Ryan did such a number on me that I have to be in rehab or something?" Michael asked. Ray shrugged causing Michael to scoff. "What. The. Fuck? I thought you would be more accepting of me, Ray." Michael put a hand to his chest as he spoke.

"I-I mean I want to be able to help you through this bad time but it's hard when you don't share what happened." Ray licked his lips. He was trying to save his own hide but it wasn't working out so well.

"Are you worried I'll ruin this happiness you got with Gavin?" Ray froze to that. "That's it isn't it? You don't want it taken it away because you managed to nab it while I was with Ryan." Ray flinched to the name causing Michael to laugh. "You can't even handle the mention of his name? Pathetic..." Michael made sure to keep his voice low and he sat back once Gavin came back into the living room.

"Here is some food guys!" Gavin handed Michael his food and set a plate down for Ray. Then he sat down between them.

"Thanks Gav." Gavin nodded to him and Gavin glanced to Ray to see how pale he was. Gavin frowned and glanced back to Michael and how he was happily munching on the food. He knew something was up but choose not mention it right then and there.

Gaming night lasted until midnight and that's when Michael decided to head out. "Thanks for the game night, boi!" Gavin waved to Michael who waved back with a smile then got into his car.

"We're not inviting him out again." Ray stated and Gavin turned to look at him. "Ryan has changed him too much Gavin. I know you see it." Gavin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please, Gavin he'll try and ruin what we have here. He'll try and ruin us. The happiness here is in danger and you want to invite the beast in? I get it now. Ryan was protecting us." Ray stated.

"From Edgar..." Gavin finished and he watched Michael drive off. He closed the door and walked over to Ray. "I won't let him do any of the things you're worried he'll do, Ray. Besides... I'm sure he knows we know so he defiantly won't try something." Gavin wrapped his arms around Ray. Leaning forward to place their foreheads together.

Ray smiled to him softly but the smile slowly faded. "Just... Be extra careful when I leave, okay? Try to limit your speaking to him though he'll be the only one there." Gavin nodded. "Try to stick by Burnie." Ray stated though he hated to resort to the man once more.

This situation was technically dealing with something Ryan related though. And they had agreed to go to Burnie whenever they did have a problem with the crazy man.

"Of course, don't worry Ray. I know what to do." Gavin moved and kissed Ray's forehead. "Nothing is going to ruin us." He reassured Ray with a warm goofy smile.

Ray chuckled softly and brought the other down for a peck on the cheek. "Whatever you say, Vav." He rolled his eyes but he smiled back to him

\---

Michael took a shower to wash all or any filth remaining on him from Ryan but nothing was there. He had washed it off countless times before and he still felt the filth of Ryan. His hands around his wrists and everything being done to him. The nightmares weren't stopping and scenarios would play over again without stopping in the daytime. They interrupted his work all the time.

But his goal for that day wasn't going to work. Nope, he wanted to visit Ryan and he was going to visit him. He didn't know why but he had this itch. An itch to go and try to see him. To see if he could see him.

He cursed as he was now in the car but he couldn't remember getting dressed or if he had even gotten something to eat. He hit the steering wheel once then twice before he finally decided he'd visit the place they had hauled Ryan off to.

The drive hadn't been long though Michael had hoped it would be. He gripped the steering wheel as he stared at the building in front of him. The damn building was just so bland and squarish. He stared at it for a while before he got out of his car and went to enter the building. “I can’t believe I am doing this...” Michael muttered under his breath as he walked up to the counter where the police officer was at. “I’m here to see Ryan Haywood.” Michael cleared his voice and spoke clearly so the man could hear him. The policeman glanced up to him with a raised eyebrow and a bored look before wheeling himself over to his computer.

The name was typed in and the man sighed. “Just go through there and they will lead you to visitation.” He told Michael who just nodded. Michael took a deep breath and he went to walk through the doors.

"I'm here to visit Ryan Haywood." Michael stated to the woman who looked up from her magazine.

"Please step to the right." She stated to him. "You'll be brought to him after you're patted down." She stated blandly and Michael nodded. He stood as he was supposed to and let the male guards pat him down. Not once wincing to the places that he thought they grabbed but it was only his imagination.

He put his keys and other things into a container and he went to walk behind the other visitors. Wondering why they had stuff though he didn't. They brought him to the window where Ryan was seated at and he stood there for a bit before he sat.

Ryan smirked to him and picked up the phone then so did Michael. "Well, aren't you a sight to behold. Are you lost, my little Edgar?" Ryan asked as he noted the guards behind Michael. "You're heavily guarded." He stated. "It's not normal for victims to visit their abusers, Edgar."

Michael took a deep breath but through his nose and he frowned at Ryan. "I just... I just had to be sure you were actually in here. And not disturbing my day to day work hours." Michael told him and Ryan chuckled.

"So, you had to see me for yourself though you saw them take me away? There has to be another reason for your visit, Michael." Ryan stated and Michael scoffed.

Michael glanced down as he could barely hold eye contact with Ryan. He was remembering too many of those random staring nights. Where Ryan would lay down with him after he massaged Michael's body and they'd stare at each other. It felt too intimate for the situation.

"Is it your team lads?" Ryan asked with a coo in his voice. "Was I right about them all along? I can help you with that." Michael gave him a look when he heard the word help.

"Yes, you were right. I don't know what to do." Michael gripped the phone that he had in his hand tightly and Ryan couldn't help but smile.

"Accept that you're Edgar, Michael." Ryan stated and he leaned back slightly. "Then everything will start to fall into place. And I mean everything." Ryan assured him. There was silence between the two of them before Ryan chose to speak again to Michael. “Trust me, Edgar. You’ll choose the correct path.” Ryan smirked and he hung up the phone. He went to stand and let the guards take him away as Michael was urged to leave but all he did was stare at the place that Ryan used to sit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry this took so long. But here ya'll go.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael can only take so much so when an opportunity comes up then the only thing he can do is accept it.

Michael rushed into work later that day and banged open the door which caused Gavin to jump who was alone in the office. “You and I have to speak, now.” Michael demanded and Gavin turned in his chair.

“What would that be about?” Gavin asked him and arched a brow to how Michael was acting. “You seem tense, boi. Did something bad happen? You’re pretty jittery and that’s a bad sign.” He stated. But he had given the other all of his attention since it has been a while since they've talked one on one.

"I am going fucking crazy!" Michael almost yelled. "There are so many thoughts whirling about in my head. I can't categorize which go where and which ones actually don't belong there! I came to you for help, Gav. I want help but I don't know if... I don't know if it'll work." Michael shook his head.

"Well, whatever problem you're having I'm sure glad you accepted you have one. Because that's always a good first step. Admitting you have a problem makes it easier to face but with help of course. Why are you going crazy?" Gavin questioned.

Michael couldn't help but give Gavin a glare. How could the other be such an idiot at times. “You know what, never mind.” He told Gavin as he shook his head. “Forget I said anything, Gav.” He muttered then sat at his desk.

Why had everything gone to shit?

* * *

Months have passed by since the events with Ryan. They have moved to a new office and Gavin was still the boi who sat next to him. A newcomer who was Jeremy sat on his other side.

Ryan was back in the office and rehabilitated somehow. Michael didn't believe it a bit but knew the man had frequent visits from a parole officer. Ryan also couldn't be alone with others too long.

Jack and Geoff had gotten back from rehab themselves and everything seemed right in the Achievement Hunter office. It was all going too smoothly though.

He glanced at Gavin who was almost always on his phone texting during work. He never asked who he was texting with since he presumed it was Ray. That's the only thing he could presume.

That was until he heard Gavin talking with Jeremy one day.

“Oh my god. Did you get my text earlier?” Jeremy laughed then Gavin checked his phone.

“Not again Little J!” Gavin groaned. “That one was even worse than the last one.” Gavin chuckled as Michael glared at the two.

“Having fun watching Gavin be happy?” Ryan asked and Michael jumped as he looked at the other.

“Why are you talking to me? You've been back for at least a month and you chose now just to speak to me?” Michael sneered and looked away.

“I'm not sorry about ignoring you. But I am sorry you're suffering for no reason.” Ryan said as he took a sip of his coke. “Don't beat yourself over something that's out of your control, Michael.” Ryan hummed then went to walk away.

Michael frowned some as he watched Ryan leave his side. He didn't know why but he was upset with the fact that Ryan hadn't called him Edgar. He rubbed his chest and looked back to Jeremy and Gavin. Seeing them close made jealousy rage in him. He didn't know why but he wanted to ruin them.

It hadn't even been a couple of hours past Michael’s little talk with Ryan that he realized what the other had meant. He stared at Gavin who was staring at his phone with a stupid ass smile.

He knew why he had been in the hole all that time now. It was to protect others from his wrath. To protect others from his rage so they wouldn't be her. And he was ready to cause some chaos. He looked away from Gavin to Ryan who smirked at him. His can of coke was tipped to Michael and that's where it began.

* * *

Gavin met up with Jeremy in the morning and he smiled as they exchanged a kiss. They did so every morning before going into work.

This is something that Michael wrote down in his notes of his phone. Be had to keep tabs on them somehow.

The next thing Michael noticed was the two always exchanged texts during work. Yes, he was sitting between them which prevented them from conversing but it was also unprofessional to speak during videos.

He noted the small smiles they exchanged through him every so often and he couldn't help but seethe in anger. Clenching his hand as the two just ignored his presence.

Sure, Jeremy could make one laugh and be was handsome but he replaced Ray. He wasn't a real lad and Michael was determined to show that.

He noticed at lunch that the two usually went their separate ways. Gavin went off with Burnie or Geoff. While Jeremy went off with Matt or Trevor. But he held the other lad back and had noticed Ryan standing behind him also.

“Hey, Little J, I wanted to spend lunch with you.” Michael smiled and saw Jeremy blink.

“You and Ryan want to have lunch with me?” Jeremy questioned and Michael whirled around to see the gent.

“I'd love to have lunch with you guys.” Ryan smiled warmly and Michael frowned.

“I don't see why not.” Jeremy shrugged. He seemed unfazed by spending the afternoon with a possible lunatic and his victim. That seemed to irk Michael in a way and he led Jeremy to a table they could sit at.

Jeremy sat down and Ryan sat down by Michael who sat across from Jeremy. “So, how long have you and Gav been going out?” Michael inquired and Jeremy hummed.

“Just a few months.” Jeremy told Michael as he took a bite of his sandwich. “Why?” He asked with his mouth full and Michael could feel his eyebrow twitch.

But a hand on his thigh had calmed him down. It was subtle but it helped Michael anyways. He glanced to Ryan who was sipping his soda and he saw where his hand was. He couldn't stop the smile from his lips and he looked at Jeremy.

“Just making sure my boi’s heart isn't broken again.” Michael assured him.

Jeremy glanced between the two and he gave Michael eye contact. “To be honest you broke his heart.” Jeremy said and Michael blinked in confusion.

The hand on his leg squeezed softly and he controlled his anxiety. He didn't realize till now just how much he needed Ryan.

“Yeah, after Ray left and Gavin was having some hard nights with Ray. He told me that he went to you for advice but you were heartless. Telling him to suck it up.” Jeremy bit into his sandwich again. “That it wasn't as bad as your time with Ry here.” Jeremy talked with his mouth full as he motioned towards Ryan.

Michael stayed quiet as Ryan chuckled softly. He wanted to tell Ryan to shut up but he hadn't known Gavin had even been having trouble with Ray. He thought the two were still together for the longest time.

“I get that times for you then were tough but did Gav ever tell you to suck it up?” Jeremy asked and Michael shook his head. “Then you shouldn't have been a fucking dick and made him feel like shit.” Jeremy hissed to Michael and he stood up in his anger. “Don't talk to me again, asshole.” Jeremy hissed more then left the two there.

Ryan had been holding his laughter in but be let it all out. “You tried so hard yet fell so short.” Ryan shook his head and Michael brushed his hand off his thigh.

“S-Shut up.” Michael muttered as he stared hard at his lunch.

Ryan leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You may be Edgar but you need more training. Lots more training.” Ryan purred and Michael jolted away from him. Ryan smirked to him and winked. “You know you can always ask me for advice, my dear Edgar.” Ryan hummed and he got up to leave Michael at the table.

Michael kept staring at his food as he frowned deeply. Be cursed under his breath to the thoughts whirling in his head. He couldn't go back to Ryan. Not now. Could he?

* * *

Jeremy had stormed off to find Gavin and be found his boyfriend talking to Geoff.  “Gav, I want to talk to you.” Jeremy said and saw the other tense. “It's about Ryan and Michael.” Jeremy hissed and he saw Geoff freeze.

Gavin frowned and turned to Jeremy. “Wot? Michael and Ryan? Sitting together?” Gavin asked and Jeremy nodded.

“Oh Jesus fuck. If this Edgar shit is about to start and raise hell in this office then know no one is fucking safe. Edgar was in the hole for a reason and now he's out. None of us are fucking safe.” Geoff couldn't help but wail and walked away muttering stuff about Edgar under his breath.

Gavin frowned to Geoff's reaction and looked at Jeremy. “Let's go talk somewhere away from here.” Gavin said softly and Jeremy nodded.

They walked out to the parking lot and Gavin kicked a rock. “I think Michael was trying to get inside my head. You know how you described your first meeting with Ryan?” Gavin nodded. “Like that.” Jeremy told him and Gavin frowned.

“But you know the dangers of going around the two.” Gavin stated then remembered the first time Ryan took him.

Jeremy stopped him from walking and brought him into an embrace. “I'm sorry for making you relive everything like this. I know it's hard.” Jeremy muttered and Gavin blinked.

“N-No, you're fine Little J.” Gavin swallowed as he tried to stop himself from crying. Nothing was working though. He bit his lip and buried his face into the others neck and he cried.

“I'll always be here for you.” Jeremy assured him and Gavin sniffled as he stayed in Jeremy's arms.

“Michael and Ray were close for the longest time. But Ray felt distanced when Michael barely comforted us after we got out of Ryan's clutches. It started then with both our displeasures with Michael. It just got worse when he was found. He had been with Ryan for a few months and he had changed too much for our likings.” Gavin took a deep breath in. “So, I got closer to Ray and Michael wasn't okay with it. We distanced ourselves from Michael and I guess we isolated him? We hadn't meant to, Jeremy.” Gavin pulled away a bit.

“Of course not Gavin. It's not your guy’s fault at all! Michael shouldn't have been a fucking pussy about you and Ray. He should have left you guys alone and happy. I'm sure the stress of leaving Michael out of the relationship made Ray stressed. So, you guys are fine.” Jeremy assured him.

Gavin nodded but knew the other was wrong. If they had only been more supportive of Michael then he wouldn't want to go back to Ryan. It was their fault. Why couldn't they be more supportive? Because they were too afraid of him and they shouldn't have been.

“Let's get back to work.” Jeremy penetrated Gavin's thoughts and Gavin smiled to him.

“Thanks for listening like always.” Gavin muttered and Jeremy nodded before kissing him on the lips.

“Anything for you, Gav.” Jeremy told him and they went inside together.

* * *

Michael leaned against the wall after the two went inside and he leaned his head back. He stared up at the sky with a soft frown on his lips. “I'm Edgar and I was the one in the hole. But now I'm out and I'm ready to follow any advice. I'm ready. Ready for anything.” Michael spoke as he glanced down and he looked up to Ryan.

“Good. First step is always acceptance and I'm glad you've accepted your role; Edgar.” Ryan said and stepped forward to grab the other's chin. “You're Edgar and you can only get Jeremy within your grasps with my help. Got it?” Ryan asked.

Michael leaned into his touch as he closed his eyes then he opened them to look at Ryan. “Got it.” He smiled slightly and Ryan smiled back. It was all going according to plan.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he wondered what was going on. The next day it was quiet in the Achievement Hunter office. He knew Jeremy wasn't in yet since his lover had slept in. Seemed like something he always did.

He typed a message to Jeremy as he went to also edit a video. He was in the office by himself for now.

Gavin went to get up after a while and ran right into Ryan with a soft oof. “Oh, hey R-Ryan.” Gavin mumbled and the man smiled. Gavin hadn't seen Michael behind Ryan yet.

“Hello, Gavin. How are you today?” Ryan smiled widely and Gavin shrugged.

“Fine. Just couldn't sleep.” Gavin smiled to him slightly and went to go around him but Michael stopped him. “W-Whoa, hey boi.” Gavin swallowed. This wasn't good right?

“Hey, boi.” Michael smirked and Gavin swore he could hear the others mocking tone. “I think I have a way for you to sleep better, boi. Just come over to my place.” Michael offered with a smile.

Gavin felt Michael's hand squeeze his shoulder and he bit his lip. “I-I'm supposed to have a date night with Lil J. S-Sorry or else I would.” Gavin licked his dry lips and looked away from Michael’s disapproving stare.

“That so?” Michael asked and applied pressure to Gavin's shoulder to cause him to cry out. “Gav, I think you should come with me tonight.” Michael hummed. Acting as if he wasn't hurting the other at all.

“I-I told you I can't!” Gavin tried to get Michael's hand off his shoulder and he gasped once he was pushed against the wall. He tried to push Michael off but the other kept him pinned. Gavin looked up and saw Ryan smirking at them and he couldn't help but feel scared. Why was this happening to him again?

“No.” Michael said sternly as he leaned in to whisper into the other's ear. “You’re going to be my Edgar since you denied Ryan of being his Edgar.” Michael purred and went to lick Gavin's neck.

Gavin shuddered and pushed the other away with full force. He wiped his neck of Michael’s saliva who just laughed and sat at his desk. Gavin looked down then he jumped when he felt a hand in his hair. He remembered that hand. He knew it all too well.

“I have to thank you Gavin. You made Edgar the way he is now and you're going to get what's coming to you.” Gavin shuddered to Ryan's soft voice and froze when he felt breath on his neck. “I also want you to know that I would have been happy if you had become Edgar. But you had escaped so much from me that I wasn't able to get you through the whole conditioning process.” Ryan hummed then he roughly grabbed Gavin's hair. Forcing his head back as he sneered.

“R-Ryan...” Gavin swallowed as he had covered himself to hide his hard on. He tried to will it away before Ryan saw it but it hadn't worked.

Ryan tsked at him. “Still such a filthy slut.” Ryan hissed as he let the other go. “I'll let Michael take control of hurting you from now on. No reason for me to get involved.” Ryan said.

Gavin turned slightly to see the other leave from behind him and he went to leave the room. He just needed some fresh air.

He slipped outside and saw Jeremy walking up. “J-Jeremy.” Gavin waddled up to him and Jeremy blinked.

“You okay Gav? You looked spooked.” Jeremy wrapped an arm around him to bring him close. “What happened?” Jeremy asked softly and Gavin swallowed his lump of fear down.

“Michael is targeting me now. He and Ryan cornered me right now to tell me that.” Gavin shuddered and shuffled closer to Jeremy. “I'm scared.” He mumbled.

Jeremy frowned to that and he pulled Gavin into his chest. “You should be.” He said. “Those two are scary.” He added then shifted to look at Gavin. “I'll protect you though, buddy. So nothing to worry about, alright?” Jeremy tried to reassure him but Gavin just felt panic rise in him.

“A-Are you sure you can handle them Jeremy? This has happened before with only Ryan and Michael couldn't handle him at all.” Gavin muttered and Jeremy waved it off.

“Don't worry, Gav. I think I can handle those two.” Jeremy told him as he smiled some.

Gavin nodded though he was doubtful. Either Jeremy would be able to handle them or not. Gavin was sure he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

Michael watched the two walk in together with their arms around each other and he couldn't help but be sick. It was like the whole Ray thing all over again except it was worse. It was worse because he had never been in that circle. Never been involved with Jeremy and Gavin at the same time.

He had only been involved with Gavin and that was making out with each other at the most. He hadn't even seen Gavin's cock unlike Ray and most likely Ryan. He had yet to penetrate his boi.

He rubbed his cheek as he turned back to his computer. Trying to concentrate on his work until he got a message on his phone. He looked at the name then up to the man who just smirked at him then looked away.

Well, that was never good right? Sure, he may be Edgar and need more training but he wanted Gavin now.

_You have to wait for the perfect time, Edgar. You mustn't pursue Gavin yet. Not until I train you more._

Michael scowled at his phone. Why in the fuck would he listen to Ryan? He was Edgar not Ryan. He'd do what he wanted and how he wanted.

_You must follow my rules Edgar. I made you and I can destroy you._

A chill ran up Michael's spine when he read that. He glanced up to see Ryan glaring at him and he quickly looked away. He hadn't thought that he was still under Ryan's control. He hadn't even thought the other could still scare him.

  
He picked his phone up and saw how badly his hands were shaking. He was in the deepest of shits and he saw no way out. None at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost took two years to come out. I sincerely apologize for that. I am thinking it'll only be eight chapters like the last one. Not too sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Unpleasant Hole which will be called Edgar is Dangerous series.


End file.
